


The Magic Of Music

by MusicFreakBoi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicFreakBoi/pseuds/MusicFreakBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>INFO</p><p>This is a story about Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff saving Equestria with Zecora through the magic of music. This will be my first MLP fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Of Music

DISCLAIMER  
  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
INFO  
  
This is a story about Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff saving Equestria with Zecora through the magic of music. This will be my first MLP fanfic. 

  
  
Main Chars:

About Glambert:  
  
Name: Adam Mitchel Lambert  
  
Born Jan 29, 1982 in Indianapolis, IN  
  
6'1 blue eyes black hair

  
  
About   
  
Name: Tommy Joe Ratliff  
  
Born: Oct 18, 1981 In Burbank, CA  
  
5'10? brown eyes blonde hair


End file.
